


A Stitch In Time

by Salachan9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anko loves Obito, Canonical Character Death, Character POVs, F/M, Kakashi and Rin adore Obito!, Kakashi likes being called Captain, Let Anko have fun, M/M, Multi, Sorry!, Take their view with a grain of salt, They love each other too, Valentine gift fic!, What Was I Thinking?, and also loves torturing Kakashi and Rin, and no, but they mostly talk about Obito., or even with a kilo of salt, they will be biased!, this is not because the Author is biased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salachan9/pseuds/Salachan9
Summary: Obito doesn’t waste time trying to convince Kakashi that saving Rin is the right choice to make; instead he takes the explosives, and trusts Kakashi to follow. Surprising himself, but not Obito, Kakashi does. A stitch in time, saves nine.





	1. Kakashi's Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RueLukas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueLukas/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> This is a gift to you, RueLukas. Thank you for your comments, support and for the evil, evil ideas you have been planting in my head.  
> (weeps, I have no time to write them! Oh, the heartbreak!)  
> Enjoy, my friend! A Happy Valentine's Day to You! ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is content. He recalls a time when he wasn't and the how it all changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi' POV!

Kakashi wakes up surrounded in warmth. Too much warmth. But he wouldn't move for all the riches in the world. This warmth is hard-earned, and he will wear Gai's green jumpsuit before he gives this up. He has blood in his hands, a list of bodies that would cover his whole 5'9'' frame, front and back ( _and only if the names were written in the tiniest of letters, but he doesn’t like thinking about it much)_ and a certainty that he doesn’t deserve this warmth. But, who cares about certainty? In a world where the dead can be bought back to life, and physics only matters when you want it to, Kakashi thinks that he can get away with coveting this warmth. It is _his_ and he is willing to fight for it. 

The warmth surrounding Kakashi comes from the two bodies in his bed. Kakashi is on the side facing the door, with his back against the wall, Obito sleeps in the middle, while Rin is on his other side, with _her_ back to the door. The act of unconscious trust on Rin's part further warms Kakashi's heart ( _any more warmth and I might end up with a heat stroke_ ). He can't help but recall how long it had taken for Rin to trust him after his first, almost disastrous mission as Team Captain. He never blamed her for it, still doesn't, since it took him just as long to trust her _back_. They had forgiven each other for their lack of belief in each other, but still, learning to trust again had been hard. Obito had helped. Just by being there, by trusting both of them, and by not giving up on them, even when they wanted to. Kakashi is thankful for it, as he knows that both Rin and he are better for it. 

Obito shifts, burrowing deeper into Kakashi's chest, making Rin curl up on his back. Kakashi lifts his arm over Obito, and lets it reach as far as it can towards Rin. They are close enough that his fingertips touch Rin's shoulders. He rests his arm over them, and goes back to contemplating the Kannabi Bridge Mission. 

 _How aptly named_ , he muses, _the gods had almost not helped that day. If we had been a little late, Rin would have been lost. If we had been a little late, even if Rin had survived, Obito would have been lost. If we had been a little late, I would have lost, even without acknowledging what I had finally found. A little late… Thank God, Obito didn't give me a chance to order him._  

Kakashi lets himself drop a kiss on Obito's hair and, because he likes to tease, kisses Obito's nose, just to see him wrinkling it. _I would have never had a chance to do this, if we hadn't been lucky. So lucky!_  

 

(Yes, they had been lucky 12 years ago. Lucky that Obito had decided that there were more important things in life than pretending ignorance over your teammate's familial circumstances. More important like your other teammate's (and friend's) _life_. Oh, but for the change a simple decision can bring. _So lucky.)_  

* * *

* * *

 

Flashback: Kannabi Bridge Mission; (12 years before the beginning of the story) 

 

 _Obito is late! He is a Chunin now, and he still can't come on time! And today of all days! It's my first mission as the Jonin Team Leader, and he doesn't even have the courtesy of being on time. How did he even become a ninja?_ Kakashi's cuts his internal complaints short before they sweep into his outward behaviour. He has trained a lot in order to pass as an emotion-less ninja, and he is not going to let _Obito_ , of all people, to ruin his self-control. He takes deep breathes, and doesn't allow any of the turmoil he feels to come out.  

Still, his mask goes a long way in ensuring that the people around him cannot properly read him.  

Today's mission is of the utmost importance to Kakashi. He knows that with this mission he can redeem his family name. He is the team leader now, and he is definitely not going to make the same mistake as his father. The mistake that cost his father his life, and sent Konoha spiraling into another war. No, Kakashi is going to prove that he is different from his father and that the mission _always_ comes first.   

Now if only Obito were to come, and everything would be perfect.  

* * *

 

 _He forgot. He forgot about my promotion. How do you forget about the fact that I got promoted, when the whole mission is based on it! I can't believe he forgot! Why do I even care? I don't care!_ Kakashi is going to go to his grave without admitting the hurt he feels about not receiving a congratulatory gift from Obito. This hurt will never be known to anyone but his own mind and heart. _It would have been nice if he had remembered… At least Minato sensei and Rin gave me a gift. Even if Minato sensei looks like he too had not thought of getting me one._  

Kakashi tries to let go, but he knows his words and actions are getting progressively hurtful towards the Uchiha. _It doesn’t matter. Personal feelings have no precedence in a mission. The mission comes first. Always. The mission comes first._  

As they four make their way towards Kusagakure, and therefore closer to their mission objective, Kakashi holds on to the fact that he is the team leader and as such he is the one the others have to follow. He says as much to Minato-sensei when he tries to interfere with the mission briefing. Thankfully, Minato sensei backs down without any argument. Unfortunately, Obito remains stubborn about listening to Kakashi, and refuses to call him 'Captain'. 

 _It doesn't matter_. Kakashi is more than capable of completing this mission, with or without Obito's corporation. At least Rin is behaving properly. 

The team of four stop as they near Kusa and split into two. Minato has a different mission to take care off, so that means Kakashi and his team are on their own now. _That's fine. I am capable of leading them, and finishing the mission by myself,_ Kakashi muses, as the three set up camp for the night. _Tomorrow, my first mission as a team leader truly begins. I shall prove those who doubted me wrong. Tomorrow._  

* * *

 

Tomorrow goes horribly wrong.  

The early morning start had been alright. They had ensured that no trace of their presence had been left behind at the camp. And while everyone had been silent (including Obito), it had not been uncomfortable. They had all turned to a mission mindset, and had not needed any talk to fill the silence. 

It was as morning turned to noon, that trouble started.   

Kakashi smells the enemy combatant before he sees them. At least four of them, going by their scents, and Kakashi signals Obito and Rin about them. Regardless of the internal tension between him and his teammates (mainly Obito), Kakashi does trust them (him) to act according to the situation. 

[What he doesn't expect is the kidnapping if Rin and the events that follow]. 

It happens suddenly. One moment Kakashi and Obito are fighting the enemy, and the next they are helplessly watching as Rin's unconscious body is taken away from the battlefield. They would stop the man taking Rin away, if not for the fights they are stuck in.  

It takes them more time than they can count before they are able to defeat their enemies, but by then Rin and her captor are long gone. All the while, Kakashi is thinking.  

 _She is lost to us now. Gone. What should i do? Rin is lost, to go after her will mean that the main mission objective will not be fulfilled. I cannot go after her. At least the success of the mission will mean that Rin's death will not be in vain. Her name will be written on the memorial stone, and that is reward enough for her sacrifice. Isn't it? Yes. It has to be. The mission always comes first. That is the ninja way. Now, to order Obito to follow._  

As the lull in the fighting comes, Kakashi looks at Obito and finds him looking back. They share a look. Silent communication passes between them, and for once, Kakashi feels that they are on the same page. This feeling is reinforced when Obito nods at him with a small, sad smile. 

 _Good, Obito agrees. Surprising, but goo-- what?_   

Kakashi's thoughts screech to a halt as Obito bounds up to him, smiles and reaches over Kakashi's shoulders, towards his backpack. Kakashi is frozen and can only stare at Obito's chest as the other boy removes the scroll containing half of the explosives they had been given to blow the bridge (the other half is with Rin).  

 _What is going on? What's he doing?_ Kakashi tries to ask, but he is struggling to get the words out, especially when Obito stands close in front of him, and smiles. A very warm and kind smile, one he has never received before from the other boy. 

"I understand, Kakashi," Obito states, voice gentle and _truly_ understanding, "I know what Konoha says we must do. I know the mission is important. But, I need you to do what we want to do, rather than what we should. So, come, and you can blame any failure on my insubordination later. After all, you can't exactly blow up a bridge without the explosives, can you?" There is a mischievous turn in Obito's smile, a gentle yet determined look in his eyes, and Kakashi is helpless. 

Understanding comes in layers, _he is giving me a reason to disobey, without making me break the rules. He is breaking the rules, and giving me an excuse to give in case we fail. He knows. How can he know? Yet, he does. Oh..._ Obito turns and leaps towards where they last saw Rin and her captor, without another word. Trusting Kakashi to come along with him. 

And, Kakashi? Well, he follows. 

 

(It sets a precedence in their relationship from then on, Obito asks him to come along, and Kakashi follows, without question, without hesitation. Kakashi has no complaints about it.) 

* * *

 

Rin's scent is still prominent, and it is easy for Kakashi to determine the direction towards which she had been taken. He ignores the voice in his head that tells him to lead Obito towards the Kannabi bridge, and complete the main mission. He doesn't want to look into how easily Obito had been able to sway him into leaving the actual mission and go along with his plan ( _actually, what is the plan? Does Obito even have one? Or is it simply go in, fight and rescue Rin?)._ It is easier to ignore it, until he can't. Besides, the middle of an unplanned rescue mission is not the place to have an emotional breakdown. 

"So," Obito whispers, "what's the plan, Captain?"

And it's embarrassing, very much so, how much Kakashi is grateful for his mask, because he can feel his blood rushing to his cheeks, turning him into a sliver topped tomato. All because of a word 'Captain'. All because Obito is the one to say it. And nope, Kakashi is not looking deeply into it.  

"Right. Obito, we need a distraction. You create one, and while they concentrate on you, I will take them out from behind. I sense Rin in the cave with at least five other shinobi, so we need to get them out, before we go in. Any questions?" _Please let there be no questions. I have no idea what I am doing._  

"Nope! You got it, Captain! One distraction coming up!"  

 _Well,_ Kakashi thinks, _at least one of us is confident about this._  He ignores the relief that comes with Obito's acceptance. _Not the time._   _Not now. Not- What is he doing?_  

Obito's distraction comes in the form of him tripping, loudly, near the forest surrounding the caves, while complaining (also loudly) about his "bastard of a captain teammate who would not come with me to save our other teammate. Cold bastard!" 

Kakashi feels a frightening amount of _fondness_ flowing through him as he looks at Obito's display. It is not the time nor place for it, but feelings don't really care about such things, do they? _I did ask for a distraction. And there is no way the enemy did not hear him. Stupid Obito. Ahh.. They are coming. Good._  

Obito's distraction works surprisingly well. One of the shinobi (Kiri ninja, Kakashi notes) appears right in front of Obito, as though to startle him, and instead takes Kakashi's tanto through his throat. Meanwhile, Obito (who was not startled) takes care of the other Kiri ninja who tries to sneak up on Kakashi. Both the ninja dealt with, Kakashi and Obito wait for the reinforcements to arrive. 

It doesn't take long for two more of the Kiri ninja to come out of the cave in order to investigate the absence of their comrades. These two are also quickly and quietly taken care of by Kakashi and Obito, using the teamwork Minato had long desired to see in them. _Sensei will be happy to us working like this. Obito is going to brag, and I might just let him. Damn the warmth in my heart!_  

"Oh." It's a soft whisper, not even a word, but the moment it escapes Obito's lips, Kakashi turns immediately to check on him. _Did he get hurt? What happened?_  

For the nth time today (he has lost count) Kakashi finds himself freezing. Because all he can see is _red_.  

 _Beautiful,_ his mind whispers, as he stares into red-red eyes. He should be scared, he knows the power of the sharingan, but in that moment all Kakashi can do is stare. Stare and think how much the red eyes _suit_ Obito's face. _His brown eyes are pretty too... Stop!_   _Seriously, brain. Not the time for this! Curse puberty!_  

He takes a breath. Stares at a shocked Obito. Remembers their objective. Right. He can do this!  

"Congratulation. Prett-. I mean. Rin." (Kakashi wishes he had paid attention to conversational skills instead of ninja skills). 

Surprisingly, that is enough for Obito to snap out of his shocked daze. He blinks, focuses and turns determined. 

"Thanks Captain. Now, let's go. We have a medic to save." 

 _Am I not the one who should be giving the orders? Not that I mind, but still..._ Kakashi refuses to acknowledge the thrill that goes through him every time Obito calls him 'Captain'. If he doesn't acknowledge it, it didn't happen.. 

 

(The amount of feelings Kakashi refuses to own up to are becoming too many. The back of his mind is getting crowded. More space required.)

* * *

 

Rin is awake when they enter the cave. (Kakashi notes the look of surprise on Rin's face at his entrance). Her gear is on the ground, next to her captor, while she herself is on her knees, her arms tied behind her back. She appears unhurt, except for the slight haziness in her eyes. ( _Good, that means she hasn't been tortured yet. We are on time.)_

Kakashi darts forward, trusting Obito to take care of Rin as he deals with the last remaining Kiri ninja. Rin's captor is strong and fast, but Kakashi isn’t the youngest Jonin of Konoha solely because of just his mind. While young, his body is strong and fast, more importantly, he is stronger and faster than his opponent. The enemy is no match for him.  

As Obito frees Rin of her bonds and helps her regain her balance, Kakashi leads the enemy away from them. When Rin steadies herself and starts gathering her gear, Obito leaves her to assist Kakashi.  

Between the two of them, they are able to defeat the last Kiri ninja with ease, leaving them with a dead body on the ground and an awkwardness between Kakashi and Rin ( _She knows. She knows that I would not have come for her. That I did not come for her. I followed Obito. And she knows that I know that she would have done the same, if I were in her place and she in mine. She would have also followed Obito. It comes down to him. Obito who flits between me and her, and who we follow... I wonder why I never noticed before. What else did I miss? ... She knows.)._

Unconsciously, the three of them come closer, and stand in a circle facing each other. Obito beams ( _they did it!_ ), Rin giggles ( _she survived!_ ), Kakashi hums and his mask hides his smile ( _I didn't lose them!_ ). They look at each other, and they feel more like a team now than they have ever felt before. It's a strange thing to feel, in the middle of a cave with a dead body beside them, but they feel it nonetheless. They feel happy. They feel almost peaceful. 

The world explodes. 

 

(Ever since that mission, Kakashi always, always, double checks the dead bodies. Rin, Obito and Minato do the same. In fact, Minato makes it a shinobi rule to be taught in Konoha. _Always check the dead body/bodies for surprises. Always._ ) 

* * *

 

The dead body was a trigger for an explosion jutsu. The last gamble of a dead man, wanting to take as many of his enemies with him even after his death. He explodes, and with him so does the cave. 

 _{Lucky, lucky, lucky. So very lucky}_  

The cave comes crashing down on them. Rin and Obito are safe from the rocks falling around them, as the biggest stone appears to be falling on Kakashi. _Thank kami_. Kakashi has enough time to feel grateful over the fact that his team mates are safe, before horror takes over him. 

He feels time slowing down, _is this what having sharingan feels like?,_ as he sees Obito's red-red eyes, gentle smile _(why is he smiling?),_ and a hand on his chest ( _NO!)_  pushing him away from being crushed. _No, nonononononono!_  

Fingers wrap around his bicep, and someone yanks him away, while also pulling Obito at the same time. Kakashi feels himself being thrown towards safety, Obito flying next to him, and Rin vaulting to join them.  

His ears are ringing. His breath is short. His heart is trying to break his rib cage. He is alive. _Obito! Rin!_  

Obito looks dazed. He is sitting on the ground, covered in dust, and his breathing is too fast. He is alive. 

Rin is gasping for breath. She is bent over with one hand clutching her knee and the other around her ribs, as she tries to gain control over her lungs. She is alive.  

 _Well. That went well._  

Kakashi starts laughing.  

* * *

 

After assuring his teammates ( _maybe I should start calling them friends now... It'd be nice to have friends other than Gai... God, Gai! He is going to be insufferable when he finds out!... Focus! Not the time!_ ) that he is fine, Kakashi thanks Rin for saving them.  

 Rin in turn thanks Kakashi for coming back for her.  

"I wouldn't have, if Obito hadn't stolen the explosives." She deserves to know the truth. ( _I would have gone through with the mission. I would have lived with the guilt of your death. I would not have come for you.)_  

Obito hits him over the head and says, "Don't be an idiot, idiot. Of course you would have come! Bakashi is being an idiot Rin-chan! Tell him!" 

Rin smiles, "I know. I would have done the same in your shoes. I understand, Kakashi." ( _I believe she does._ ) 

Obito hits her over the head and says, "Not you too, Rin-chan! Gah! Why do I have idiots for teammates!?" 

Kakashi and Rin share a smile and ignore Obito's grumblings. They know the truth about themselves and each other. Obito is the idiot who believes in the good of his teammates. Any good that they do, it just them not wanting to disappoint him. 

Their momentary peace is disrupted when all three sense many, many shinobi on their way to the cave. The only reason they don't groan out loud is because they are ninja, and ninjas don't groan.  

Obito then decides that the situation is going FUBAR anyway, and groans with feeling.  

Kakashi can sympathize. 

Rin proves to be the intelligent one, and the 'can keep calm under pressure' one, when she suggests that Kakashi use the kunai Minato sensei gave him. After all, their mission is a failure, so why not ask for help?

Kakashi's sigh of relief is drowned out by Obito's exuberant whoop of joy. Rin's smile is as smug as a cat who caught the canary, and then washed it down with milk. The boys don't mind. 

* * *

 

Kakashi knows that Minato sensei is an amazing ninja. He is _fast_ , faster than anyone living, and he is also bright, bright like the sun. He knows this. He does. 

What he doesn’t know is why Obito's praising of their sensei is starting to grate on his nerves. _Minato_ is not _that_ praiseworthy. Didn't Obito see how fast  _Kakashi_ took down the enemy before?  

At least he not the only one to feel that Obito is praising Minato too much, judging by the fixed smile on Rin's face. _Huh, that's the smile she used to give_ me _when Obito argued with me... So that's why she gave me that smile._  

Some things are becoming clearer to Kakashi while others he is still not acknowledging, but he is getting there. Slowly, but surely, he is getting there. 

For now, he leans back against the cave wall (leans closer to Obito's shoulder) and watches Minato massacre the enemies with Obito and Rin. It is strangely peaceful (his shoulder feels warm, his heart is warmer.).  

_I could get used to this._

 

(Incidentally, they are able to destroy the bridge with no problems the next day. Minato wears the stupidest and proudest smile on his face all the way back to Konoha. By the time they reach home, Obito questions why he worked so hard stopping Kakashi and Rin from murdering their sensei. He should have let them have their way with Minato instead of protecting the annoying man. Curse his sensitive heart!) 

* * *

 

A team of four, only in name, had left Konoha on a mission. A simple mission in theory, but it held a lot of importance in terms of swaying the favor of the war.  

A team of three children, each one broken in some way or other, had left Konoha.  

A family of friends and loved ones had returned to Konoha. Mission complete, village protected, and their hearts held faithfully and trustingly in each others hands.  

They were still broken, but they were better off with each other, then they had been separated.  

And that? That was the most important thing ever. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Present Time: 

 

Kakashi's musings are cut short as Obito stirs.  

"Your thoughts are too loud. What are you thinking about?" Bleary eyes blink up at him. Brown-brown, and filled with warmth ( _love, so much love! Lucky~)_  

"You. You and Rin. Both of you!" ( _Kakashi sometimes still wishes that he had learnt conversation skills rather than ninja skills, but he doesn't really mind anymore, as Obito and Rin always understand)._  

Obito smiles, sleepy and loving. He kisses Kakashi, yawns and says, "Go to sleep, Kakashi. We will be here in the morning. Love you." 

As always, when Obito orders, Kakashi follows. 

He closes his eyes, and goes to sleep. Heart warmed by Obito and Rin, body warmed by Obito and Rin. 

 

Kakashi sleeps, in love with Obito and Rin, and loved by them. 

 


	2. Rin's Ruminations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin reminisces about Obito's obliviousness and the frustration Kakashi and Rin faced due to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! POV Rin! Enjoy!

Present Day: 

 

Rin wakes up to whispered words between Kakashi and Obito. She wakes up to shared warmth and comfort. Her back is to the door, but her ninja paranoia is satisfied as Kakashi sleeps facing it, and nothing is going to hurt her with him on guard. 

She smiles softly as she recalls the work they put into trying to trust each other, and finally succeeding. Truth be told, they had initially tried because of Obito. Obito who trusted both of them, and wanted them to get along. While Rin had always been the friendlier one, it has always been Obito who was the warmer one, especially once he got to know you.  

Rin had liked Kakashi before, but it had been a fleeting thing. More an appreciation for his talents and genius then anything concrete. The reason she had tried to maintain a friendship with him in the beginning was because they were comrades, and later because they were teammates. But she had never allowed herself to believe that she and Obito were any more important to him than other Konoha ninjas. They weren't, and she had been fine with it. She had truly thought Obito had known as well, and that was why he fought so much with Kakashi, trying to get him to pay more attention to his teammates. 

Turns out, she had been wrong on all counts. Obito fought because he had not wanted Kakashi to lose himself in his mind. The fact that Obito had known about Kakashi's family life, about Hatake Sakumo and his fall, shed a lot of light on his behavior. Obito had known that Kakashi would not have accepted any pity or sympathy from anyone, not even from his teammates. So he had found a way to help the other boy to ignore the whispers that surrounded him.  

The fact that he did it by becoming louder than the whispers, by becoming brighter than Kakashi's darkness, by becoming more free with his emotions where Kakashi became colder, was but proof that he was more observant than they had ever thought before.  

 _Well, observant in some matters,_ Rin corrects herself, thinking of the sheer frustration both she and Kakashi had gone through _trying_ to get Obito to notice them in a more romantic and physical way. _That was more difficult than wrangling Kushina-nee on a sugar-high. God, but was Obito oblivious. Honestly, we came short of dancing naked in front of him, just so he'd notice that, yes, we were his friends, but we also wanted to be_ more _than friends! Blue balls and sexual frustration didn't even begin to explain the amount of vexation and annoyance we had faced. And to top it all,_ Anko _happened. I don't care what Obito says, Anko definitely wants to get into Obito's pants. Not that I blame her (wait, I do). Because who wouldn't?_  

And no, Rin is not being biased about Obito. It is one of the first things that both Kakashi and Rin agreed on, and they still insist that it is true. The attractiveness and popularity of Obito was off the charts, and anyone who came in contact with him, wanted him in one way or another. 

Minato, Anko, Orochimaru, Asuma, Kabuto, Shishui, Ryuzaki Kenta, and other civilians and ninjas had all but thrown themselves on to Obito.  

(Rin ignored the logical side of her brain that said that Minato was happily in love with Kushina and never showed interest in Obito. That Anko was more of a sister than a lover prospect for Obito. That Orochimaru was more of an elder brother to Obito. That Asuma and Kabuto viewed Obito as a friend and elder brother respectively. That Shisui... well, she might be right in her suspicions about Shisui... And Kenta, but he was a civilian, so who cared? Definitely not Obito who claimed that his two idiotic lovers were more than enough for him, thank you very much, he wasn't interested in any one else. Rin was more than happy to ignore that side of her brain). 

Rin particularly remembers the time Minato had to stay with Obito, due to his apartment getting flooded and Kushina refusing to let him stay with her. And while the situation seems funny in hindsight, Rin and Kakashi had certainly not found it amusing then. And lets not even go into the fact that Obito had decided to befriend Orochimaru around the same time. To say that Rin and Kakashi had suffered with worry and jealousy would be an understatement on par with saying that Uzumaki Kushina likes Ramen. 

 

(The friendship between Obito and Orochimaru is one that is constantly boggles the minds of those who think about it. There are rumors that the methodology behind their friendship is so terrifying for the mind to process, that a genjutsu based on it is used for interrogation. The Hokage refuses to either confirm or deny these rumors.) 

* * *

* * *

 

Flashback: A few months after Kannabi bridge Mission.

 

Obito is trying to kill Rin and Kakashi. That is the truth, and Rin will fight anyone who wants to deny this fact of life.  

Why else would he befriend the village's most feared pariah, other than to give Rin and Kakashi heart attacks? Even Minato is getting a heart attack, and he was one of the most chilled people Rin has ever met!  

(Being Kushina's go to person for all things 'fun' and 'exciting' meant that Minato has a lot of experiences in maintaining his cool. The fact that Obito can surpass Kushina in terms of unpredictability, without even _trying_ , is a very scary thought.)  

Getting a straight answer out of Obito is like trying to get Gai to stop wearing his green jumpsuit. Impossible, frustrating, and it leaves you wanting to make an appointment with a mind healer.   

 

(The fact that Rin tries almost three times before giving up makes her the bravest person in Konoha for a month.) 

* * *

 

Obito has a snake around his neck, and he is cooing at it.  

 _What?_  

Rin blinks. She dispels her chakra, hoping that she has been caught in a genjutsu. She pinches Kakashi, who doesn't notice, too enthralled by the sight of Obito's  _fond_  and _warm_ smile. Rin has to admit, Obito looks _adorable_ and _cute_ , but still. He has a snake around his neck. Is she the only one concerned here? 

Turns out, she isn't. But try telling Obito that meeting with Orochimaru, and becoming friendly with his snakes, is not a good thing to do. Really, you try being the one to do that. Rin dares you. If you can really walk up to him, stare into his trusting eyes, stop him from gushing about all the things he talks about with _Oro-nii,_ and tell him that Orochimaru is bad news and not have your heart break over Obito's sad-sad face, well. She might just give you a reward, and then kill you for making Obito sad. 

 _What are we going to do now?_  Rin thinks, as she tries not to smile at the picture Obito makes, as he coos and plays with the snakes ( _wait, where did the other snakes come from?)._ Kakashi is no help, he is already in Obito-land, and Rin knows from experience that it will take a while from him to come back to reality. 

Rin sighs, plans for Orochimaru's demise in case he hurts Obito, and joins the boy and the snakes on the ground. _What was that saying? If you can't beat them, join them? Might as well. I refuse to be the one to break a friendship that Obito loves, so I will bid my time, and see what happens. Besides, these snakes are actually quite cute!_  

 

(Rin is quite happy that she used the wait and see approach! Orochimaru is amoral, highly sadistic and very, very lovely! The fact that she has a friend that she can talk science and medicine to helps a lot!) 

* * *

* * *

 

The reason why Minato proposed Kushina and finally bought a house:

 

When Minato's apartment floods, Rin is understandably sympathetic. She can offer to help him move his things though, as she lives in a one-room apartment herself, and has no space for a roommate. 

Kakashi is in the same position, having boarded up his house after his father's death, and living in an apartment ever since. 

Kushina and Minato have had a fight, because of which she refuses to provide him shelter. 

So, it is only logical that Obito (who has a house his parents left him and therefore a lot of empty rooms) offers Minato his place to stay. Logical, completely understandable. So why is her heart aching, stomach churning, and brain calculating ways to assign a rectal examination for Minato? 

 _I want to live with him. Obito is mine. I don't mind sharing with Kakashi, but no more!_   

Oh, right. That’s why. Rin refuses to say she is jealous, but honestly? She is jealous. At least she has company in her jealousy, what with Kakashi sharpening his kunai threateningly in Minato's direction. 

 

Obito's obliviousness in the face of his teammates trying to murder or torture his new roommate is _not_ cute. _Stop thinking that you stupid brain! (Yes, yes it is. So cute~!)_  

* * *

 

After staying at Obito's for a week, Minato gains a new appreciation for life and his _adorable_ little students (even if two of them are spawns of the devil put on this earth to drag Minato into an early grave. Obito makes up for it but being Obito. Minato lucked out in getting that boy as his student. He really did.). 

He finds a house, buys it, finds a ring, buys it, finds Mikoto, asks her permission to marry Kushina, gains it after being put through torture of the Sharingan kind, and finally finds Kushina and proposes to her. The fact that the proposal takes place in a hospital room where Kushina ended up after rupturing her stomach vessels from laughing too hard is ignored in the face of her acceptance. 

Minato moves out of Obito's home immediately. The home was warm and his stay was enjoyable, but he really can't take the glaring and the sharpening and the unwanted medical visits that all end up with him almost getting a rectal examination anymore. He really can't.  

 

(Kushina ends up in the hospital, after laughing at Minato's predicament. The fact that he is being constantly harassed by two fourteen year olds over the fact he is living with their crush is, according to her, hilariously funny. The knowledge that the said fourteen year olds and their crush are his former students is just "the naruto on top of an already delicious ramen bowl". She maintains that rupturing her stomach is so worth the enjoyment she got over the situation.)  

* * *

* * *

 

Present Day: 

 

Rin chuckles over the fact that to this day threatening Minato with a rectal exam is a wonderful way to get him to behave.  

Her soft laughter gains Obito's attention, as he turn h is head around to face her, a questioning look on his face even as he smiles at her happiness. She leans over to steal a kiss (it's not stealing, if it is freely given) and continues to smile 

Obito rolls his eyes at her silence, and asks, "What's so funny? And shouldn't you be sleeping, Rin? You worked hard yesterday, you should be resting." 

"Maa, maa. I am fine, Obito. Just thinking about you. And Kakashi. Both of you!" There's a mischievous note in her voice as she says the last part, anticipating Obito's reaction. She is not disappointed. 

Obito sighs gustily, "Honestly! The two of you are really idiots. Go to sleep, Rin. We will still be here in the morning!" 

With that, he kisses her and turns back towards Kakashi while dragging her arms around him a little tighter. 

Rin goes along with it, cuddling into Obito's back, and closes her eyes. 

 

Rin sleeps, in love with Kakashi and Obito, and loved by them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Obito's Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito believes in being in the present, and looking towards the future. The past cannot be changed, and the future is anything you want to make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, finally, Obito's pov!
> 
> Happy reading!

Obito lays awake after both Kakashi and Rin have fallen asleep. Ironic, considering he has all but ordered them to sleep, and now he himself is unable to follow. 

He can't help it though, his mind going over the conversations he has had with Kakashi and Rin. He has a good idea about what they might have been thinking. They all get nostalgic, from time to time, and Obito has learnt to recognize the look on their faces when they are thinking about the past, both good and bad. 

He wonders what they were thinking about, their cheeky answers aside - "You. Both of you!" - indeed. Maybe they were thinking about the Kannabi Mission, where they were finally laid foundation for their future together. Or, maybe they were thinking about the various people they have met, Obito has met, causing Kakashi and Rin to have fits of jealousy. 

(Obito knows. He is not as oblivious as he makes himself look. But, there are only so many times he can reassure hid lovers that they are it for him, that he has no interest in anyone else, before he gives up and lets them have their way. As long as they don't go overboard in their jealousy, Obito doesn't mind.) 

He knows it was something good they were thinking about though, as their smiles were happy and loving. 

* * *

 

He can't sleep, but he doesn't want to get up. He is warm and comfortable. It's a bit too warm, but he can't complain, as it serves to remind him that this warmth is not a dream, but his reality. He feels loved, held between the two loves of his life. It is rare, for all three of them to have the same days-off, and he is going to enjoy them as much as he can. 

Curled between Kakashi and Rin, Obito contemplates the day's routine. It is nice to be in bed, yes, but it is also a little boring. But in a life full of excitement, both because of his missions and his lovers, a little boring from time to time is just fine. 

He plans to get up in a few more hours, after the sun starts to rise in the sky. He will make coffee first, before going about his morning routine. He knows from experience that once he is up, his lovers will also follow, despite the fact they are not morning people. The coffee is to help them become more human, rather than let them remain the walking undead (no matter how cute they look like that!). 

Obito makes plans to meet Anko. He has missed her, as she had been on a two week long mission, and can't wait to catch up with her. Maybe they will have lunch at the dango shop Anko loves, and they will have at least an hour together, before his lovers crash the get-together ( _as_ _they always do. The dorks)_. Honestly, if Anko had not enjoyed riling up Kakashi and Rin's jealousies, Obito would have put a stop to their crashing in on his meetings with friends.  

It is also that time of month again, and Obito knows the rest of them are free, so while Anko distracts Kakashi and Rin with her wild scenarios about Obito and her, Obito will slip away to go to the monthly/bi-monthly meeting. This meeting his lovers are not allowed to crash. The last time they did so, they had ended up in separate couches for a month, and become Kushina and Biwako's slave for the same duration. Obito doesn't know how Orochimaru punished them, as all three refuse to speak (Oro-nii with a smug smile, Rin and Kakashi with a shudder).  

The meeting, informally called the "Our loved ones are idiots, hear me vent", has been getting together for almost ten years now. It had been started by Obito and Orochimaru, as a way for them to complain about their respective teammates and the idiotic things they get up to. Kushina had caught wind of it, and had come baring complains about Minato (Oro-nii had looked jubilant about blackmail against the future Hokage. Until he found out that Minato was _always_ an Idiot.) 

Biwako had simply walked in one day and not left (not that any of them wanted her too, who knew that Hiruzen-san could be so dumb?).  

Mikoto, and sometimes Fugaku, were members who attended sparingly. Though Obito thinks that they might see Mikoto today, what with the latest escapade Sasuke has been a part of. (How Sasuke and Naruto had convinced the gentle Hinata to prank and stalk Itachi and Shisui, Obito doesn't want to know). 

He is going to put forth the idea that they invite the Hyuuga clan head, Hiashi, to the meetings as well. He must have a lot to say, considering that Hinata has been caught pranking and stalking, and also since Neji is a bit too enamored with Gai's training. 

(Last he heard, Neji had commissioned a green jumpsuit in his size. His uncle had found out and put a stop to it, while Neji's father, Hizashi, had almost burst a lung laughing at the scene. It is said that Hiashi had been seen banging his head against a wall, while Neji had looked on in polite confusion. Obito knows Gai, and as such can say with certainty, that the polite confusion was all an act.) 

* * *

 

They can stay at home for the evening. Have a simple dinner, and talk. It's Kakashi's turn to cook tonight (they take turns, Obito and Kakashi. Rin is in charge of the dishes, along with whoever did not cook.), but Obito feels like helping today. Maybe he will, maybe he won't, he has time to decide.

Obito looks at the time, there are still a few hours for dawn to break, so he decides to try sleeping. Morning is yet to come, the day can wait. He snuggles closer into his lovers embrace, and closes his eyes. 

Obito sleeps, in love with Kakashi and Rin, and loved by them. 


	4. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Obito meets Orochimaru. 
> 
> Also called the one where Obito is a manipulative brat and knows it. It's a good thing he is cute. He knows that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The extra chapter for a fic I could swear was finished. Shows what I, the author, knows.

Time: A few months after Kannabi Bridge

The very first time they meet, it is an accident.

Obito is freshly (tiredly) back from some solo back-to-back missions (taking care of some stragglers, and gathering some information on Konoha ninjas who are _not_ in Konoha right now), and is on a shopping trip for some food.

(He doesn’t feel like going to his teammates tonight, his information gathering mission hitting some sore points in his mind-set. He knows _now_ that they care, but a few months of solid knowledge doesn’t erase a few _years_ of uncertainty. He will see them tomorrow, when he feels stable, but for tonight he’d rather not.)

When he had been given the mission, a few weeks ago, he had known that the food in his house would not survive that long, and so he had given it away to the Orphanage. A good deed, yes, but one that left him with an empty pantry, and nothing to eat right now. And he doesn’t want to eat at a restaurant right now, he feels like cooking, despite the tiredness that has taken residence in his bones. Hence, the shopping trip.

And hence, his literal trip over Orochimaru.

Obito blames his tiredness for the fact that he has literally bumped into Orochimaru (though he wonders why Orochimaru didn’t move as he saw Obito. In his defence, Orochimaru is so used to people _moving_ _away_ from him, that he no longer bothers to do so. This accidental collision is a surprise to him as well). Obito also tries to blame his tiredness over his actions that follow, while it is true to an extent, he knows that he had merely used the collision as an excuse to do what he had wanted to for a long time. Befriend Orochimaru.

(Obito was tired, but not just because of the mission, he was tired of the loneliness that Orochimaru wrapped around himself live a prickly cloak. Every time he sees Orochimaru, he feels like he is seeing a spiky hedgehog. It takes all his self-control not to _coo_ at Orochimaru, as the image the pops into his mind.)

Regardless of his intentions, there are various ingredients and spices scattered around the ground next to his and Orochimaru’s frozen forms (two ninjas bumping into each other by accident, the _hows_ take time to process). Ingredients he has tiredly and painstakingly gathered for his dinner and for breakfast tomorrow.  Things that he will have to _pick up_ from the ground one at a time! Is it any wonder, that Obito feels tired and frustrated tears gathering in his eyes?

But, Obito has a good control over himself, and contrary to popular belief (he means you, Kakashi), Obito is fully capable of controlling his tears. He usually doesn’t bother to though (Kakashi’s reactions are Hilarious, Rin’s care is amazing, and the knowledge that he can make the great Yellow Flash _run away_ with a little heartfelt water is something he is proud of. Kushina has caught on, and takes great delight in trying to freak Minato out using the same technique).

His tears are honest though, he doesn’t fake cry to get what he wants, but he can control them. And right now, he is gathering himself to do so. But, he makes the mistake of glancing up at the older ninja he wants to befriend, and _sees_ the hidden look of “Oh shit! I fucked up!”, and well… with an incentive like that, can Obito really be blamed for letting go?

(“Yes!”  Will be the emphatic answer if anyone were to ask Obito’s loved ones. Thankfully, no one ever does, considering that his loved ones consist of crazy and powerful individuals.)

For those who don’t know, Obito letting go consists of him bawling his eyes out and throwing himself onto Orochimaru’s chest and _clinging_. He knows that the only reason he doesn’t end up dead is surprise and confusion on Orochimaru’s part.

(The nearby villagers take one look at the scene unfolding in front of them and collectively remember the errands they need to run on the other side of the village. Very important errands. Very far from here.)

Orochimaru’s distress is amazingly easy for Obito to read, despite the other’s poker face.

(Obito is in a team with a boy who covers more than half his face, a girl who covers her homicidal tendencies behind a kind smile, and a man capable of killing _hundreds_ with a smile on his face. He has become _very_ good at reading hidden intentions. There is a reason he avoids Danzo and it is not because, as he claimed, he is afraid of one-eyed men. It is because he can _read_ the desire Danzo has for his _eyes._ Seriously, that man creeps him out!)

Orochimaru’s arms hang limply at his sides, as he flounders to decide what to do with the child who is clinging to him as though he is their favourite stuffed toy. _Who is this child?  What is going on? Can I kill it? (_ No. No you can’t).

 

(Obito- he sneaks up on you and makes you question everything you know. Beware the child and his eyes.)

* * *

 

 

After some time, ( _too long_ , according to Orochimaru), Obito lets go of the man, and sniffing slightly, looks up at him through his lashes, his eyes read and bruised from crying, his face taking a mien of sadness ( _Orochimaru feels a slight twinge in his chest, he puts it down to indigestion_ ).

(Obito knows he is cute, alright? There was a reason he got away with living on his own at five, and it wasn’t because of his amazing housekeeping skills. It is also how he is able to afford his independent lifestyle purely on his mission pay, and not go through the money his family has left for him. Sad cute faces get a lot of discounts, didn’t you know?)

“Sorry”, he says, voice sad and soft, aimed at attacking the hearts of all those with a conscience (it had even worked on Danzo, once upon a time, allowing Obito to get _away_ from the man with creepy interest in his eyes).   He makes himself look as small as possible, helped along by the face that puberty hasn’t hit him yet ( _Orochimaru’s indigestion acts up again with a vengeance… maybe he should see a medic about it?)_. Obito looks down at his shopping surrounding them, and lets out a miserable sigh ( _Orochimaru feels guilty for some reason. He doesn’t like it.)_.

“Sorry, Orochimaru-san. For bumping into you like that, and for crying on you.” Obito bows deep, and then turns the bow into a crouch, broadcasting an image of a boy ashamed of his actions and unable to meet the other man’s eyes. He begins picking up his shopping, letting out another sigh as he does so.

It doesn’t sit well with Orochimaru, who moves as though in a trance, and starts helping the boy with his spilled shopping (Obito hides a smug smile with his bowed head). And before his mind can catch up to his body, Obito looks up at him with a delighted and happy smile, loudly declaring his thanks.

“Thank you so much, Oro-san!” (W _ho said he could call me that? Not that I mind… huh. I don’t mind?)_ “You are very kind!” ( _Who? Me?_ Orochimaru resists the impulse to look around him, as though searching for the person the child is talking about) “Oh! I know! You must let me thank you and apologise for crying over you! Come have dinner with me! I am quite good at cooking you know! It’ll be fun! Say yes!”

Orochimaru feels blinded by the bright-bright smile directed his way. The child’s eyes, though still a little red, are full of joy and wonder and hope, and Orochimaru doesn’t know what to do about it. _What’s going on?_ He thinks, _who is this child? How… Wait. Where am I?_

Apparently, the child has taken Orochimaru’s bewildered silence as acquiesce, and has dragged the older man to his house when he had lost himself in his mind. It is truly troubling, now that Orochimaru thinks about it, as to how many times he has let his guard down because of this child in the past hour. Even now, as the child chatters away about things, Orochimaru feels almost _content_ to just _be_ , and not worry. It is troubling. (It is the beginning of trust, friendship and family).

“Do you like Miso? What about eggplants? Oh! I know! I’ll fry some fish…” the child’s voice comes to him from what Orochimaru believes is the kitchen, while he himself is seated in the dining room. The chatter is not helping Orochimaru’s confusion, so “Enough!” he orders, though he feels a little bad about being harsh towards the child who has been kind? Happy? Well, he feels bad.

Orochimaru needn’t have worried though, as Obito peeps into the room with a gentle smile and happy eyes, and says softly, “Okay. Please make yourself at home, Oro-kun!” ( _Wasn’t it ‘San’ before?)_ “I’ll let you know when dinner is ready, you can look at the books if you want!” Obito goes back to the kitchen, and for a while, all Orochiamaru can hear are sounds of cooking.

He looks at the bookshelves covering the dining room walls ( _he approves. Knowledge is important!)_ and rises to pursue the titles. His eyebrows rise as he finds a comprehensive guide on the science of cranial nerves, and decides to read it. His interest increases as he finds handwritten notes stuck all over the book, that give suggestions and corrections to the theories written in the book.

Interest and curiosity piqued, Orochimaru loses himself into the book.

 

(Obito peeps into the room after some time, and smiles at the sight of Oro-nii immersed in one of his books. His smiles is equal parts happy and sad, as he realises that the book Oro-nii is reading is one of his mother’s. Kaa-chan would have loved discussing her theories with Oro-nii… Obito goes back to cooking, the strain his mind had been on, due to his mission, finally falling away. He is content, and he is happy.)

* * *

 

 

Dinner goes well, and Obito is able to convince Oro-nii to stay the night. He gives the older man permission to put as many seals as he wants in the guest room ( _officially dubbed Oro-nii’s room in Obito’s mind)_ Oro-nii is staying in.

As both dark-haired ninja go to sleep that night, they are content. And while they both don’t know what the future may hold, there is hope and desire that the new friendship that had been born tonight will sustain itself and only grow stronger. They are willing to work for it, and that makes all the difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this! :)  
> P.S. Let me know if there are any typos or mistakes! Thank you! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this, as much as I enjoyed imagining it! 
> 
> (Cause let me tell you, writing this was hard work, and while enjoyable in its own way, it was also frustrating! Why don't the characters do what you want them to?)
> 
> *For those who don't know, FUBAR = fucked up beyond all recognition/any repair/all reason. Let me know!
> 
> P.S. Please forgive any mistakes that you see!


End file.
